


Bilingual Fun w/Your Boyfriend (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Play, Ass Play, BFE or Mild MDom, Bilingual BF, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Teasing, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Today you wanted to remind your girlfriend that English is not your first language. Before she can touch you or get into bed with you, she has to play a little game first. Just repeat after you... and she may be rewarded!
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 5





	Bilingual Fun w/Your Boyfriend (M4F)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE TO PERFORMER:
> 
> [T]: before a word or sentence means: you say it in your language
> 
> There are some [T]: lines which are not translated back to English in next lines, but the main purpose of this script is not to learn the language during the audio, but to rather just enjoy the performer speaking a different language.

TITLE: “Bilingual Fun With Your Boyfriend” (M4F)(Script flip for u/MyNameMadeYouSmiley)

AUTHOR: This script is adapted for the M4F voice by u/POVscribe, from the F4M version originated by u/MyNameMadeYouSmiley, “Bilingual Fun With Your Girlfriend”. For erotic performance on Reddit only. Please tag me in Comments with your fill. Thank you!

[M4F][Script Offer] Bilingual Fun with Your Boyfriend [BFE or Mild MDom] [Bilingual BF] [Speaking in Two Languages] [Pussy licking] [Ass play] [Dirty talk] [Creampie] a little [Teasing] and [Teaching You Words]

Script: “Bilingual Fun With Your Boyfriend” (M4F)

[Passionate kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

Hey! What do you think you're doing, grabbing my junk like that?

Hey hey! [Slaps the hand away]

You wanna play with this cock?

No no no, I need you to do something for me first...

I want you to say "cock" in [Your language here]...

[Chuckle] Come on.. I wanna hear how you say it in my language...

Yeah, I know you don't know the word. But just repeat after me...

[T]: Cock

Now you.

[Chuckle] There you go, good job...

Hey! [Slaps hand away]

I didn't say you could grab me yet, did I?

I want you to do one more thing...

Try to ask me if you can grab my cock now, in [Your language here].

Say...

[T]: Can I grab your cock?

[Chuckle] Oh come on, it's not that hard.. I know you can say it...

Okay, I'll say it again, but slower...

You repeat after me, okay?

[T]: Can I..

Come on, say it with me...

[T]: Can I...

Yea, that's good. Just repeat after me...

[T]: Can I...

[Pause]

[T]: Grab...

[Pause]

[T]: Your cock...

[Pause]

Perfect, now ask me. Say it like this...

[T]: Can I grab your cock?

[Pause]

[light laugh] You're so cute!

Did you say it correctly?

Hmm, I mean.. it could've been better.. but it wasn't too bad for your first time.

I guess I'll let you pass.

[T]: Now go ahead, touch it...

I said you can touch my cock now.

[Moan] Oh yeah...

Doesn't it feel so rewarding to be able to feel it in your hands now?

[Moan] I love when you squeeze my cock like that...

Mhm, I do...

[T]: Just like that baby...

What's that?

Oh, how do you say “balls” in [Your language here]?

[T]: Balls

[Chuckle]

Did you just say "I want to fondle your [T]: balls"?

You know that doesn't count, right? You have to ask me properly, in my language...

Oh you forgot how to? Well, then...

[T]: No balls for you.

No balls for you.

[Gasp] What are you-

Oh you! You put your hand there anyway...

Bad girl..

All right then.. what are you waiting for...

Suck on them.. you know how I like it...

[T]: Suck on them...

[Moan]

[T]: Oh yes, that's a good girl...

Yeah, just like that... that feels good...

[Moan] 

[T]: So good...

[T]: That's it... run your wet tongue on my balls...

[Moan]

Okay, hold on...

Kiss me, baby...

[Kissing passionately]

Mmm... [T]: You taste good...

Your lips taste good as always...

Do you want me... [T]: to fuck you now?

Do you want me to fuck you now?

Yeah? Do you want me to slip my [T: Dick] into your [T: Pussy]?

[Chuckle]

This is kinda silly.. but also really fun, don't you agree?

Why don't we do this more often?

What's that?

Oh, you want me to get between your legs and lick your pussy now?

Mmm.... [T]: Yes, ma’am...

Pull those panties down for me, babe..

I'm gonna [T]: Lick that sweet pussy...

[Moan] There is my favorite treat...

[Kiss] [T]: Hello, little one...

[Kiss] I missed you...

I know we’ve seen each other just yesterday, but...

[Chuckle] What?

Yeah, I'm talking to your pussy? So what? Don't interrupt us...

We're gonna make out...

[Perform cunnilingus]

[Lip smack]

Mmm... [T]: Delicious...

[Continue cunnilingus]

[Lip smack]

I love licking this pussy... it's so tasty...

[Continue cunnilingus]

[T]: Oh wow, you're already dripping for me...

[Continue cunnilingus]

How am I doing down here so far?

Good? Just good??

Mmm... there you go... that's better...

[T]: Good girl...

[Continue cunnilingus]

You want me to play with your ["ass" in your language] too?

That's right, I'm talking about your ass..

Look at you, learning.. [Chuckle]

Do you want me to finger your ass?

Say [T]: Please play with my ass.

Not bad [Chuckle]

[Teasingly finger her ass]

Just like that?

[Continue ass play]

Mmm.. am I a good boy?

Say it..

Say I'm a [T]: Good Boy..

[Moan] Only for you, baby.. 

[T]: Only for you..

[T]: No one else..

No one else..

Let me lick this pussy some more.. I need it wet for my cock..

[Continue cunnilingus]

[Lip smack]

Okay.. how do you want me today, hmmm?

You want me on top? 

You want me to take control?

Mmm... it's like you are reading my mind...

[T]: Lie back then.

Lie back then....

Lemme just quickly get rid of these clothes now...

[Stripping]

Mmm... [T]: You like what you're seeing?

[Chuckle]

You're just gonna nod like you understand what I said, huh?

You're so horny that you just want me to jump on you and fuck you already, don’t you?

That's all you can think about right now.

[T]: I like that...

I like that, I'm not gonna lie...

[Moan] You look so hot with your fingers between your folds over there...

[Moan] [T]: I'm gonna fuck you so hard.

I hope you're ready for this.

Lemme get on top of you.

[Getting on top]

And now I'll just slip it..

[Louder moan/gasp] In..

[Moan while adjusting to her pussy]

[T]: Fuccckkk...

How is it that every time I enter your pussy, it feels just as amazing as our first time..

I love your pussy, baby..

It's [T]: Amazing.

Hold on, give me your wrists.

[Pinning her down to bed]

Just like this. I want you pinned down.

[Moan] [T]: Perfect..

Let me ask you again.

Are you ready for this?

I hope you know I'm not gonna play with you today.

No no.. I'm gonna fuck you harder than ever before.

I'm gonna work my hips like a pornstar on this pussy.

Brace yourself, babe.

[Improv sex sounds - intensive moans, gasps, dirty talk]

Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!

[T]: Do you like that, baby?

You like that? Huh?

[Continue sex improv]

[T]: Oh yes! Just like that!

[T]: You like how I’m stretching you?

[Continue sex improv]

I love using this pussy.

[Moan] It's amazing...

[Continue sex]

That's it, that's it.. no breaks.. just a good fuck..

[T]: It feels so fucking good.

[Continue sex for about 1 minute with no talking, except for occasionally repeating "Yes yes yes!" etc maybe in your own language and/or English, switch if you want]

Oh fuck, I'm getting so close!

[T]: I'm about to cum for you!

Are you close, too?

Let's cum together, okay?

[Continue sex with no talking for a little bit more]

Okay, cum with me in 5 okay?

I'm gonna count in [Your language here]

[T]: 5...

[T]: 4...

[T]: 3..

[T]: 2...

[T]: 1!

Cum with me now! Cum on my cock!

[Orgasm]

Fuck.. that was good..

Such a [T]: Good orgasm..

Such a good orgasm you gave me, baby..

And you came so much for me, too..

Feels great inside your pussy. All slippery and warm...

Did you like that little bilingual thing we had going on today?

[T]: Yes?

[Chuckle]

You may have not understood everything I said but it was fun, wasn't it?

We gotta do it more from now on.

Mmm c'mere.. kiss me..

[Kissing passionately for a little bit]

I love you, babe..

[T]: I love you so much, baby...

\+ + + + +


End file.
